A nanocomposite includes a matrix material and nanoparticles which have been added to the matrix material to improve a particular property of the material. For example, nanoparticles can be added to materials to make them lightweight, while simultaneously increasing the strength of the materials. Nanocomposites having high strength-to-weight ratios are of interest to industries, such as the aerospace and automotive industries, provided they can be produced at a reasonable cost with properties comparable to more conventional, heavier materials.
Metal matrix nanocomposites (MMNCs) are a type of nanocomposite in which nanoparticles, such as ceramic nanoparticles, are added to a metal matrix. MMNCs are desirable because they can be made from relatively inexpensive, abundant metals with strengths comparable to those of more expensive alloys. However, for some material systems it is very difficult to process nanoparticles into metal alloys. For such systems, expertise and specialized training in nanoparticle processing and handling are typically required to fabricate the nanocomposite. As a result large-scale MMNC production at foundries can be hampered in the absence of highly qualified personnel or a simplified method for MMNC production.